


just a friend

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bus Stops, F/M, Gen, That's The Best Way to Describe This, teenagers being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Buffy stared at her sneaker and walking boot, the cool late October air passing through her hat as the autumn wind picked up.The bus wasn’t going to be there for another maybe 20 minutes, and she shifted her weight gently from one foot to another as she stood, waiting.“Hey.” She turned on her non-injured heel, dry leaves crunching under her feet, as she looked at Marty who was standing next to her, with a soft smile. “Hey.” She said back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.- or a quick drabble set before the finale where buffy has a realization about some things.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	just a friend

Buffy stared at her sneaker and walking boot, the cool late October air passing through her hat as the autumn wind picked up.

The bus wasn’t going to be there for another maybe 20 minutes, and she shifted her weight gently from one foot to another as she stood, waiting.

“Hey.” She turned on her non-injured heel, dry leaves crunching under her feet, as she looked at Marty who was standing next to her, with a soft smile. “Hey.” She said back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It’s been a while since we talked,” Marty said, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. ‘It has been a while.’ She thought, 'but I still feel the same way about you.’

Her cheeks were burning by now. For once in her life, she was grateful that it was cold outside, so she’d have a proper excuse.

“Yeah,” she said quietly under her breath, “it has been a while. Have you and Rachel…?”

'Gotten back together?’ The words remained in her mouth as if they were a posion that she didn’t know how to get rid of.

Marty shook his head and she nodded in response, pulling her hat down over her ears. Buffy looked at him, at the way his hair stood up in its gelled state, and the soft hazel colour of his eyes, and damn, she was deeper into this than she had originally thought.

“Y'know Andi’s having a party. This Friday night. It’s for Bex and Bowie. Since they didn’t get a chance to celebrate their wedding.” Marty nodded, and they stood in silence, the cool air blowing past both of their faces. “It’s just going to be us and a bunch of our friends..”

Her words trailed off as they stood there. She sucked in a deep breath before continuing. “Y'know,” she whispered, before shaking her head. Marty looked at her confused, and she looked down at her sneakers to avoid his eyes. “You were never just my friend.”

She looked up at him, to see if he had heard her, and from the way, he was looking straight ahead, and how one of his wireless earphones was tucked into his ear, she guessed that he hadn’t.

The bus rolled up just at that moment, and she sighed softly to herself as she pulled her bus pass out of her pocket and walked on.

Marty sat in the seat behind her, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

“God,” she mumbled with realization. “He’s never been just a friend.”


End file.
